


kak ne byvalo

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canonical Character Death, Choking, Drabble, Is What Accident Investigators Say, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000, implied mass murder, impossible biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: The perfect assassin leaves no trace.





	kak ne byvalo

**Author's Note:**

> _Russian-English Dictionary of Idioms, Revised Edition_ by Sophia Lubensky page 35, isbn 0679405801, 9780679405801.
> 
> unauthorized duplication and distribution prohibited. canon does not belong to me. fanwork not an endorsement of canon.

  
  
  


The metal hand has no fingerprints. The leadership required that it leave no trace. He practiced. There were many prisoners with windpipes to squeeze.

Another hyoid bone broken. He was punished.

And another. "Buddy, oh God, plea...!"

More prisoners were brought. The punishment was severe.

*

He can't remember which hand reached into the car.

He left no bruises. No broken capillaries.

She didn't make a sound.

*

Bucky's touches are gentle until they aren't, Steve crying out in his grip.

"Harder! Mark me, oh God, please, make it so I know you're really here...!"

Bucky says nothing.

The bruises will fade.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> author status: quit marvel movies cold-turkey. they live in the tower, the end. had plans to edit holly jolly fix-it with extreme prejudice, with several holidays outlined in queue, then the new year dawned and all i could do was spew nasty depraved non-con. like 3 years' worth. fine, there's some bbc nature inspired ones, but sir david attenborough imploring us to see to global warming is not angst-free, okay. also searching for the fic where bucky agreeably fellating a doorknob ETA found!! had it bookmarked all along, see comments. thank! also i.s.o. someone who can describe knitting patterns in prose form. anyway, still out of action (my own fault) but doing bits to boost folks. go boost some folks. 


End file.
